Packs
Packs, also known as Booster Packs, can be bought with Power Credits or real money in the Store OR can be obtained if the player completes a certain amount of Battles for a character's Challenge. They can contain either character cards, with or without support cards, along with a possible chance for Upgrades, and/or Gear cards. For some packs, their contents may be fixed or random; on the other hand, some can be permanent or temporary (i.e. does not always appear in the store). Obtaining a character who first needs to be unlocked in Challenge Mode or a WBID account (or through the Store) can be promoted DIRECTLY with Power Credits. Otherwise, if obtained from most Packs, they cannot be promoted directly. Since 2.20, packs with random contents have little "i" symbols on top right when selected, which shows the chances of obtaining certain cards in compliance with Apple's new app store policy. Permanent packs Booster Packs #Bronze Booster Pack #Challenge Booster Pack #Gear Booster Pack (Not Available Anymore) #Gear Locker #Gold Booster Pack #Most Wanted Pack (Not Available Anymore) #Nth Metal Pack #Nth Metal Pro Pack #Nth Metal Ultimate Pack #Silver Booster Pack Power Credit Packs # Harley's Bag of Goodies # Catwoman's Diamond Stash # Lex Luthor's Lexcorp Stock # Deathstroke's Blood Money # Bruce Wayne's Trust Fund # Superman's Regime Treasury Temporary Packs Temporary Packs are generally rotated into the store at the time a character's challenge begins, and retracted the same time their Challenge Mode expires. These packs can cost credits or real money. The packs that cost real money (such as the starter packs, The Dawn of Justice Triple Pack, the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle, TV Pack, and the Character Bundles do not indicate the upcoming challenges or online seasons.) #Alien Invasion Pack - Darkseid/Prime, Martian Manhunter/Prime, and Lobo/Prime #Apokolips Darkseid Challenge Pack - Special Challenge Booster Pack #Arkham Asylum Pack - Batman/Arkham Origins, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, and Harley Quinn/Arkham #Arkham Pack - 3 random characters from the Arkham series (with both Arkham Origins and Arkham Knight characters) #Batman Animated Pack - Batman/Beyond, Batman/Beyond Animated, Harley Quinn/Animated #Black Friday Pack 1 #Black Friday Pack 2 #Black Friday Pack 3 #Blackest Night Booster Pack - Batman/Blackest Night, Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, and Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night #Blackest Night Martian Manhunter Challenge Pack - Special Challenge Booster Pack #Bleed Out Pack - Catwoman/Batman Returns, Aquaman/Regime, and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat #Character Bundle Arkham Allies #Character Bundle Batman Universe #Character Bundle Batman Vs Superman #Character Bundle Battle Of Themyscira #Character Bundle Darkseid War #Character Bundle Flash TV #Character Bundle Lantern Elite #Character Bundle Rebirth Team #Character Bundle Suicide Squad #Character Bundle Women Of Power #Christmas Pack 1 #Christmas Pack 2 #Dawn of Justice Gear Locker - with a random chance to obtain the 3 Dawn of Justice gears! #Dawn of Justice Gold Pack - with a random chance to obtain Batman/Dawn of Justice #Dawn of Justice Premium Pack - with a random chance to obtain the 3 Dawn of Justice characters! #Eternal Enemies Batman v. Joker Pack - with a random chance of getting Lord Joker/Batman Ninja and Batman/Batman Ninja #Femme Fatale Pack - Batgirl/Prime (used to be Catwoman/Batman Returns), Wonder Woman/600, and Harley Quinn/Animated #Godfall Superman Challenge Pack - Special Challenge Booster Pack #Gotham City Pack - The Joker/Insurgency, Batman/Prime, and Bane/Prime #Gotham Pack - contains 3 random characters from Gotham City. #Holiday Booster Pack #Hollywood Pack #Ice Breaker Pack - Bane/Luchador, Killer Frost/Regime and Killer Frost/Prime #Injustice 2 Premium Pack - Gold card and two support cards with a chance to get Aquaman/Injustice 2 and Superman/Injustice 2 #Injustice 2 Promo Pack #Justice League Pack - Superman/Prime, Wonder Woman/Regime, and Aquaman/Prime #Killer Frost Challenge Pack - Special Challenge Booster Pack #Large Challenge Bundle - 20 Challenge Credits (Not Available Anymore) #Man of Steel Pack - contains only 2 characters, Superman/Man of Steel and Zod/Man of Steel. #Metropolis Pack - Superman/Prime, Lex Luthor/Krypto, and Doomsday/Prime #Rebirth Jessica Cruz Challenge Pack - Special Challenge Booster Pack #Rebirth Raven Challenge Pack - Special Challenge Booster Pack #Red Lantern Challenge Pack - Special Challenge Booster Pack #Red Son Pack - 3 random Red Son characters #Shazam Celebration Pack #Small Challenge Bundle - 3 Challenge Credits (Not Available Anymore) #Sorcery Pack - Raven/Prime, Zatanna/Prime, and Black Adam/Kahndaq #Starter Pack - Batman/Prime, Wonder Woman/Prime, and Doomsday/Regime #Static Challenge Pack - Special Challenge Booster Pack #Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack #Suicide Squad Gold Pack - with a random chance to obtain The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad #Superman Starter Pack #Survivor Pack - Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X , Scorpion/Mortal Kombat and Lobo/Bounty Hunter #Tag Team Pack - Bane/Luchador, Hawkgirl/Prime, and Nightwing/New 52 #The Dawn of Justice Triple Pack #The Flash Starter Pack #TV Pack - Green Arrow/Arrow, The Flash/Reverse Flash, and The Flash/Metahuman #Villains Starter Pack - The Joker/Insurgency, Doomsday/Prime, and Bane/Regime (can only be purchased once per update) #Wally West Gold Pack - with a random chance of getting The Flash/Wally West Rebirth #Wonder Woman 75th Anniversary Booster Pack - contains 4 versions of Wonder Woman, along with all of her Support Cards and her signature gear! #Worst Heroes Ever Bundle Early Access Packs Early Access Packs are generally released slightly prior to the character's official release or challenge rerun, and retracted around the same time their Challenge Mode expires. #Ame-Comi Catwoman Early Access Bundle #Anti-Matter Sinestro Pack #Arkham Killer Croc Bundle #Arkham Killer Croc Early Access Bundle #Arkham Knight Batgirl Early Access Bundle #Arkham Knight Catwoman Pack #Arkham Knight Harley Quinn Pack #Arkham Origin Joker Bundle #Batgirl Bundle #Blackest Night Doomsday Pack #Blackest Night Hawkgirl Early Access Bundle #Dawn of Justice Superman Pack #Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman Pack #Darkseid Bundle #Demon King Bundle Batman Ninja Lord Joker #Earth 2 Solomon Grundy Pack #Flash Earth 2 Bundle #Flashpoint Batman Early Access Bundle #Gaslight Batman Bundle #Godfall Superman Bundle #Gotham Ninja Bundle Batman Ninja Batman #Hawkgirl Earth 2 Bundle #Injustice 2 Aquaman Pack #Injustice 2 Superman Pack #Kahndaq Black Adam Pack #MKX Scorpion Bundle #Rebirth Green Arrow Bundle #Rebirth Jessica Cruz Early Access Pack #Rebirth Raven Early Access Bundle #Rebirth Raven Early Access Pack #Scorpion Klassic Bundle #Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle #Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Early Access Bundle #Suicide Squad Joker Early Access Bundle #Superman New 52 Bundle #Teen Titans Raven Pack #The Arkham Knight Bundle #Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan Early Access Bundle #Zatanna Bundle Trivia *Previously, the card's stats on the pack's interface are modified by support cards. This has since been removed and now they show their base stats. *Most of the non-random temporary packs are around 25% cheaper than the characters are separately. A major exception is the Arkham Asylum Pack, which only saves about 3.6% possibly due to the difficulty of otherwise obtaining Harley Quinn/Arkham. Category:Packs Category:Terminology